Lyon
Lyon was adopted from Kittens&Puppies Personality When you first meet him he can be rude and slightly insensitive but its mostly because of his insecurity from his past. Hes actualy a really nice pup but he usualy hides it and acts like he doesent care or something even when hes very emotional about a subject. When he gets older he does open up a bit but hes still usualy very distant from pups he isnt close to. Every once in a while he will break down over something he has been holding in for to long and has a meltdown. Apperance Hes mostly white with a sandy tan color on his ears, Muzzel and his ear tips. His left ear is half flopped and his right ear is perked. He also has sandy tan on his tail tip. His Back and part of his shoulders are grey and his front toes are grey Bio Lyon was the last born of his Parents pups. Harold was born only a little bit before him and Jazzmine was quite older than him. He loved both his siblings and his parents all and was happy that his family ended up having a happy ending He joined the paw patrol after catching them on a mission and identifying a few rocks on the spot. Astoniched by his talent Ryder gave him his spot on the Paw Patrol. Trivia Job He works as the pups Geologist Pup and his Crest is a Pick cracking a rock open. Catchprases * "I'm Ready to Rock and Roll" (Rockydog) Pup Pack * A Tiny Pick Axe (to break rocks) * Rock Chart * Claw to Pick Rocks out * A Shovel Vehicle TBA Fears Random * He is a little older than Most Trainees * He has a Pet Parrot named Paco, His Parrot is incredibly rude to most other pups and will atack them at random, usualy not damaging them but sometimes he does leave scratches. * He works with Kodiak when he needs to get higher up on a hill to fetch rocks * He has a Brother, Harold and a Half Sister, Jazzmine Crush When he joined the paw patrol Lyon had a huge crush on Skye unaware that she and Chase where dating he always tried to do things to wo her and make her fall for him. Eventualy Chase noticed this and explained to Lyon that Skye had a boyfriend. Lyon was heartbroken at first but eventualy got over it but never wanted to fall in love again. He kept that promise to himself untill he met Peachy. For the first while after he met her he relized that she was hopelessly crushing on Zeus and wanted to help her because he knew that Zeus and Tidalwave didnt seem to be breaking up any time soon. Eventualy though he gave up and admited his feelings to her and the two started dating. Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Gallery Lyon andpeco.jpg|Lyon and Paco Ughhhf I cant draw birds Pupupupets.jpg|Lyon and Paco on the bottom Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Lyon Part5.jpg|Closer look at the part hes in Gladysskcetches.jpg|Jazzmine pulling him and Harold into a hug on the bottom *Just relizes I forgot his eyes* Tags.jpg|I was able to use my PPs Tags for the Pictures on my Science prodgect, Lyons is under Geology Idontwanstslk.jpg|Lyon wanted to see what was wrong with Peachy, not long after she broke down and told him everything Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Trainee Category:Male